Questão de Cultura
by T. Lecter
Summary: Era para ser um simples jogo de Twister, droga. //Resposta ao desafio maldito de Noir Layla - Escorrega, abaixa e créu. /Foge para as colinas do Alabama/


Resposta - vergonhosa, diga-se de passagem - ao desafio - vergonho, diga-se também de passagem - ESCORREGA, ABAIXA E CRÉU, proposto pela minha digníssima segunda filha, Noir Layla. O MANO DO GUETO, VELHO!

--

Eu não me responsabilizo pela descaracterização desesperadoramente exuberante dos personagens desta Fanfic feliz.

--

**Questão de Cultura**

**-**

"Eu proponho um jogo de Twister, Yagami-kun. Assim o tempo passa mais depressa nesta cruel e fria noite de insônia."

Foi com essa simples e inocente proposta que tudo começou. Meia hora depois dela, Ryuuzaki e eu estaríamos fazendo sexo no chão da sala de reuniões.

Pode parecer ridículo que um jogo de Twister termine em sexo selvagem, mas não foi com você que o Ryuuzaki jogou. Jogadas sujas, dignas de um psicopata em potencial. Como é possível isso tudo num jogo de Twister? Ora, francamente...

"Twister? Ryuuzaki, são quase duas da madrugada. Não vamos jogar Twister."

"Não era o Yagami-kun que estava reclamando do tédio e da insônia, há menos de dois minutos?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Venha. Tenho um tapete de Twister guardado no meu armário." - dizer 'não' era impossível, sendo que ele já me arrastava pela corrente do pulso.

"Mas, Ryuuzaki, quem vai ficar lendo os passos que devemos seguir e as cores e... somos só dois, caramba!"

"Já imaginou que desgraça seria se chamássemos toda a equipe em plena madrugada para jogar Twister? Melhor darmos um jeito. Nós inventamos os passos. Eu digo que cor você deve pisar e assim seguimos."

"Mas eu nem mesmo aceitei jogar, aceitei?"

O mísero segundo de reflexão me fez entender que ele estava pouco se lixando para o que eu queria.

"Hei, Yagami-kun..."

"O quê?"

"Cale a boca."

Vamos aos fatos. Eu sou o maior suspeito de ser um psicopata que mata magicamente criminosos perigosos. Eu estou acorrentado ao cara que mais quer no mundo encontrar o tal psicopata. Ele está convidando o maior suspeito para jogar Twister. O maior suspeito se recusa a jogar. O detetive neurótico e insone manda o suspeito calar a boca.

O suspeito se recusa.

"Pare com essa idiotice, Ryuuzaki! Temos um assassino para encontrar, não podemos parar e jogar Twister."

"Yagami-kun, quando mencionei o fato de ser madrugada eu quis de alguma forma chamar a atenção do seu cérebro para um segundo fato: Estão todos dormindo."

"Brilhante dedução! O que me faz pensar que nós dois deveríamos estar dormindo também."

"Estou sem sono e, até onde eu sei, você também. Vamos jogar Twister."

Creio eu que seja absurdamente desnecessário comentar sobre o quão insistente e persuasivo ele é. Posso simplesmente pular direto para a parte em que nós nos embolamos sobre aquele maldito tapete colorido, fazendo inúmeras e frustradas tentativas de nos esticarmos o bastante sem ter que arrastar um a mão do outro por culpa daquelas correntes.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Ryuuzaki! Isso é ridículo! Não tem como eu botar minha mão direita no azul sem arrastar você para baixo."

"Yagami-kun, vou te dizer os passos para que isso dê certo. Tem um círculo azul entre as suas pernas. Faça comigo! Mão na perna, mão no..."

"Eu desisto. Vamos dormir. Acho até que já deu sono."

"Não, Yagami-kun! Mão direita no azul! Vamos."

"Ok, ok! Estou tentando."

Imagine dois bonecos de papel, daqueles grudados pelas mãos. Pronto? Agora imagine ambos de quatro, um com a perna direita entre as pernas do outro. Esse sou eu. E o outro com a mão esquerda entre os braços do outro. Esse é o Ryuuzaki. Agora diga, como o primeiro boneco – no caso, eu – seria capaz de botar a mão direita no círculo azul entre as minhas pernas sem bater de cara no chão e, consequentemente, levar a cara do Ryuuzaki como prêmio extra?

Um Death Note para quem conseguir imaginar isso sem fazer caretas.

Não dá. Simplesmente não dá para ficar nessa posição sem enfiar o nariz no círculo vermelho logo à frente. E o pior é que, se eu escorregar, o Ryuuzaki cai por tabela bem em cima de mim.

E quando dizem que a palavra tem poder...

"RYUUZAKI!"

... falam sério.

"Sinto muito, Yamagi-kun. Eu acho que escorreguei quando você puxou a corrente."

"Quer, por favor, sair de cima de mim?"

"Eu estou tentando, mas a corrente está enganchada ao seu pé."

"Como conseguiu esse prodígio?"

Não há respostas cabíveis para essa pergunta. Eu sei. Mas também não se explica o fato de o Ryuuzaki permanecer imóvel engatado às minhas costas depois daquele escorregão maligno que a boa vontade dele provocou. O porquê é óbvio. Estávamos numa espécie de nó mal resolvido por culpa daquela corrente diabólica.

"Yagami-kun, se importa de levantar um pouco a perna?"

"Não tem como, Ryuuzaki! Você tem as chaves disso em algum lugar nos bolsos?"

"Não tente me convencer a abrir as algemas. Não vou fazer isso."

"Pelo amor de Deus! Estamos num nó aqui. Colabore!"

"Hei, Yagami-kun?"

"O que é?"

"Qual o nome do seu perfume?"

"O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?"

Posso estar ficando louco, mas sinceramente, acho que não. Estávamos suados por causa do jogo, e por causa daquela proximidade insuportável também. E eu estava exausto de tanto tentar sacolejar as mãos para tirar o Ryuuzaki de cima de mim. Convenhamos! Eu de quatro com o detetive que quer me mandar para a cadeira elétrica literalmente a ponto de me foder. Isso é mais que humilhante. É irônico.

"Yagami-kun, abaixe-se um pouco, assim a corrente vai perder a força, então eu consigo sair daqui."

É fácil falar quando você é o cara de cima.

"Yagami-kun! Não se remexa tanto assim aqui atrás!"

"Que, que, quê?"

"É sério, mesmo. Você está remexendo seus quadris de forma um pouco ousada na direção da minha região pélvica. Eu tomaria mais cuidado com isso."

"O que quer dizer com isso, Ryuuzaki?"

"Bom, é que... se fosse o meu..."

"Ah, cale essa boca. Eu já abaixei, quer, por favor, sair de cima de mim?"

"Estou tentando. Viu, só? Já consegui desenroscar as correntes."

Ele conseguiria sair dali tranquilamente, também. Mas o tal movimento dos meus quadris deve tê-lo deixado animado o suficiente para cinco noites, por que, ao invés de sair dali e me deixar quase livre – lembre-se das correntes – ele fez o favor de me apertar nas pernas e me puxar para trás com força.

"O que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Yagami Light, posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Que tipo de pergunta pode ser feita nessa situação?"

"Você conhece a cultura brasileira?"

"Não muito... O QUE RAIOS TEM A VER A CULTURA BRASILEIRA COM VOCÊ ME AGARRANDO PELAS PERNAS E ENCAIXANDO EM MIM?"

"Tem um certo estilo musical... bem brasileiro, eu diria, que envolve rituais divertidos e sensuais com posições semelhantes a essa em que nos encontramos agora."

"Posições desse tipo também se encontram facilmente no Kamasutra. Queira me soltar, por favor?"

"Andei estudando sobre o ritmo e a dança... bem adequada. Nada decente, é verdade, mas bem adequada."

"Ryuuzaki? No que você... OH MEU DEUS, TIRE SUAS MÃOS DAÍ!"

"Tem uma certa música, Light-kun, que atende por um pequeno e divertido nome."

Eu não saberia o nome da maldita música até o fim daquela noite fria e inquieta de insônia. Nem pelos dias que se seguiram por um bom tempo. Até que a maldita curiosidade por saber o que fez com que eu e o Ryuuzaki fizéssemos sexo num tapete de Twister às duas e meia da madrugada, me obrigou a pesquisar sobre essa cultura indecente e brasileira.

Só tenho a pedir que, se acaso um dia alguém topar comigo pelo Brasil, jamais, em hipótese alguma, nem de brincadeira e nem por acidente, mas nem por ordem do presidente me façam ouvir o que esse povo chama futilmente de... Créu.

Isso é tudo.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim. Isso é tudo. FILHA, JAMAIS PROPONHA ESSAS COISAS A SUA MÃE DE NOVO, MAU-CARÁTER! Ò.Ó Não nega as origens, mesmo.

Depois dessa fic... Juro, vou me esconder num buraco profundo e não sair de lá pelos próximos cinco séculos. Beijosnãoliguempramim.


End file.
